nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/The trip to Washington DC
Prologue I'm back! And better than ever! On saturday, I visited Washington DC, which I kept confusing with the state Washington. I was like 'But that's gonna take three days!'. So I took precaution in my Wiki contribution and packed some snacks (surprisingly, there was no caek). My cargo was my Clipbord, my Nintendo DS (with Pokemon Platinum in it), a brownie, extra paper, a notebook, Siri (ya never know), headphones (for nosy parkers), and Tic-tacs (bad breath is your worst enemy). I started off by saying good morning to Siri, and she replied 'Good Morning. Didja know it's 6:55?!' As soon as the bus arrived, the true trip began, as my sister pointed to a sign 'Wi-fi on board'. I thought it couldn't have gotten better. Comic Chaos I began drawing the latest episode of NMDFanFictionMon on the bus, hoping it would be a smooth ride. My sister was still sleepy, so I let her rest on my shoulder (it still hurts). They passed around Crossaints, and I saved one for my sister. They were another great start to the trip, as it seemed to brighten my morning. Before the crossaint, I had a scolding cup of tea. All was fine until we started MOVING... A good example of that is the last panel. Enda's feet look as if my phone was vibrating on the paper. NOPE. The bus was moving and I was holding onto the paper best I could. That wasn't the worst thing, though. THE WI-FI SUCKED. I tried going to Youtube on Siri, and none of the videos would load under any circumstance. So I just listened to music that my sister had downloaded onto her for me. The movie being shown was 'Diary of a mad black woman' but I continued to draw up a storm. A few of the jokes caught my ear, but I couldn't quite understand why they were so funny. Finally, there was one joke (that I can share) that made me laugh. Joke: I told you, the snacks at the party were Quiche and Patties! Well, I thought they were Nas and T. Bathroom break When the bus stopped at the Delaware Airport, We were starving, and my dad was too lazy to pull out the bag with the snacks in them. I was too short to reach for the bag as well, and I hadn't brought any money with me to buy anything in the airport. UGGH... but I stopped to wash my hands because I was obsessed with how clean my Iphone screen was. That was all. FINALLY! Well, after finishing the drawing and partial coloring of my comic, I stared out the window to see THE WHITE HOUSE! I quickly shot a photo even though my sis was playing games on my phone. I was glad to know that we were going to stop at the white house. As soon as we walked up the stairs, my siblings of I went crazy and started snapping pics. O wasn't the only iphone user there. There were like, 50 people with iphones all taking pictures, which made me wonder how many iphone users there are in the USA... Well, I'm like .2% of that or something. Idk... Afterwards, LUNCH The bus stopped at another place after the White House to have lunch. We all thought 'Cool! We're eating in here!' NOPE. There was a huge error and I was almost left behind. Now try to imagine this Wiki without me. Sad huh? Well, the bus parked somewhere else in the lot, so they hadn't left us behind after all. Phew! What a relief. When I got back to the bus, I ate a chicken sandwich with just chicken in it :P. Martin Luther King Monument After lunch, we went to the Martin Luther King jr. monument. By then, my comic was done by 80% and it started raining a little. I was worried about my iphone getting wet, so I held her close like a child. Luckily, I snapped some really nice photos without having to worry. Glass isn't absorbent, and she's wearing a case and a plastic cover on the screen. My sister and I took pictures of quotes and the MLK stone sculpture. I believe the quote carved into it was 'A mountain of fear, a stone of hope'. Last, but not least, the Wax Museum! I was getting sleepy at this part, but I saw wax versions of famous African Americans and information on the Middle Passage. Due to the graphic info, I cannot share this bit of the trip... You are getting sleepy... Finally, we headed home. I thought about everyone on the Wiki and played some Pokemon. I managed to get Carter to level 38 and evolved my Prinplup into Empoleon. I was super confused about wether or not Empoleon relied on Sp Attack or Attack. Guys, it's SP Attack. It's just that Empoleon learns a lot of Attack moves. Afterwards, I fell asleep and dreamed about NMDFFM. Funny, because when I woke up, my sister said Carter XD So yes, that was my trip. Glad to be back, but I must ask: Are YOU happy I'm back? Yes! Welcome back! NO! I hate you! I'm Austincarter4ever, and I remember Austin Carter Nitrome Must Die so you don't have to! 15:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts